The present technology relates to a light emitting unit that is suited for use in a surface light source, as well as a display and a lighting apparatus that include such a light emitting unit thereon.
A surface-emitting unit using a blue-color LED (Light emitting Diode) has been adopted for a backlight of a liquid crystal display, a lighting apparatus, or the like. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3116727 describes that a film with a fluorescent material coated thereon is provided on an emission observation surface (light emission surface) of a light guide plate to perform a wavelength conversion of light incoming from a blue-color LED to the light guide plate by means of the fluorescent material for obtaining white-color light. Further, Japanese Patent No. 3114805 mentions that a wavelength conversion element with an elastic body mixed with a fluorescent material is provided between a blue-color LED and an end surface (light incident surface) of a light guide plate.